The invention relates to an apparatus for opening the body cavity of a fowl, which is depending by the ankle joints from a hook of a conveyor.
Before a fowl can be drawn, the body cavity has to be opened by severing the fowl's skin near its vent. This has to be done with the greatest care in order to prevent damage to the fowl's entrails. For this reason the fowl's skin is always cut by hand, which of course has the disadvantage of taking much time and involving high costs.